A Losing Game
by DarkSpade3
Summary: Formerly Wipe Your Tears Away. An act of revenge will lead two men to do everything in their power to kill each other. Not one for the kiddies.


You know the score. I own nothing. Besides, if I owned Resident Evil then RE4 would be out by now.  
  
New and improved thanks to Shady-777's review.  
  
Rated R for a reason. This fic contains scenes of explicit violence and gore.  
  
Wipe Your Tears Away  
  
by   
  
DarkSpade  
  
=======================================================  
  
"I wish I could be there to see it...to be standing here when he finally finds you. To see the look on his face. It really will be a shame to miss it...but..." He smiles. "...just imagining it will have to do."  
  
The man stares out the window of the dingy apartment at the rising sun, still low in the red sky. The early morning sunlight shines through the blinds, bathing the room in a soft crimson glow. The room is sparsely decorated, a table, a small kitchen unit, and an ancient looking tv placed on an old chair. Peeling, faded yellow wallpaper completes the dilapidated look of the apartment.  
  
"It looks like it's going to be a nice day. Well, for some people anyway. I know I'm enjoying it so far. How about you?" he asks, crossing his arms and continuing to look out at the city.  
  
There is a series of muffled grunts and screams in response.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. Let's see how I can make your day even better, shall we?" He turns around to look at the figure tied to the chair in the middle of the room. He takes a few steps forward towards the chair, his footsteps echoing on the bare floorboards.  
  
"I hope you'll be more cooperative now." He looks into her blackened eyes and sees the hate and loathing there. "Perhaps not." He says with a smirk.   
  
"That's fine. I still haven't finished with you yet. Besides, getting you talk is just a bonus, it's not what I'm really here for." He sees the look of confusion in her eyes.  
  
He leans in close to her. "I'm sorry that you're not the centre of the universe, Claire, but you're merely a means to an end."   
  
Seeing that she is still confused, he straightens up and begins to unsheathe a combat knife. The muffled sounds from Claire stops as she locks her eyes onto the ten inch blade. She tries to recoil but is held firm as he gently slides the flat side of the knife down her cheek, the metal cold against her bruised skin. He continues sliding it down over the gag in her mouth, until the tip of the knife is directly under her chin forcing her to tilt her head up until she is staring at inhuman eyes behind dark sunglasses.  
  
"Your brother has done a lot of things that he's going to pay for. I think it's only fair that you help him...repay his debt to me. What do you think?"  
  
She waits for him to move the knife away before resuming her muffled protests.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't catch that." he continues to smile as he deftly cuts the gag on her mouth.  
  
"Fuck you, Wesker!!! HELP MEEE!!! ANY-" she screamed, before the impact of Wesker's crushing blow splits her cheek open and almost knocks the chair over. Claire shakes her head as she tries to recover, blood streaming down the left side of her face.  
  
"Just so you know, this building has been abandoned for months. Nobody's going to hear you." Wesker chuckles.  
  
"Bullshit! PLEEEASE SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!!! I'm in here with a fucking psycho! He going to-" Wesker doesn't let her finish before he thrusts the knife through Claire's left hand and into the wooden arm of the chair, leaving it there.  
  
Claire lookes at the knife in her hand for almost a second in disbelief before letting out an ear-piercing scream. She tries to cradle her wounded hand but is held firm by her bonds and by the knife still there. Wesker waits for a few seconds before pulling the knife out, twisting it around slightly as he does, illiciting another gasp of pain from Claire.  
  
"Now that wasn't a very nice thing to say, was it? Just to warn you, the punishment will get more severe each time you decide to...play the tough girl." He watches the blood run from under her hand, down the chair and begin to form a small pool on the floorboards. "I hope we understand each other."  
  
Claire nodded meekly, still looking at the knife in his hand. "Please, why are you doing this? I already told you I don't know where the STARS are."  
  
"And I already told you that I don't give a shit about that. I'll find them eventually, with or without your help. No this is a lot more personal." He walks over to the table behind her and removes his sunglasses, placing them next to the Desert Eagle on the table.  
  
"Look, whatever Chris has done to you you've more than paid him back for. You're even."  
  
In an instant Wesker twists the chair around until he is inches away from Claire's face.  
  
"Even!?!" he practically spits. "Take a look at my face you stupid bitch! Does it look like we're even!?" Claire tries to look away from the mass of scar tissue running along the left side of Wesker's face but he grabs a handful of her auburn hair and forces her to look.  
  
He points to his scarred face with the knife in his free hand. "This is just first on the list of things that your brother is going to suffer for. And what better way to make him suffer than to have some fun with his little sister, hmm? Of course once I'm done with you I'm sure I'll be able to find plenty of others that your brother cares about before I finally kill him."  
  
"So that's why you're doing this?" asked Claire mockingly. "Because my brother rearranged your face? If anything, it looks like an improvement."  
  
In one swift move, Wesker thrusts the tip of the blade into her right eye, slashes it, before bringing it back out amid a torrent of blood. Claire screams in agony once more as blood runs down her face, mixing with her tears.  
  
"So how does it look now, my dear? You know, you really should learn to keep your mouth shut." He laughs once more as he walks behind her.  
  
"Chris..." she cries feebly, slumped over slightly in the chair.  
  
"You really think he coming to save you, don't you? Well...I do too. The only thing is that he's going to be a little late. I only hope that when he does find you that you're still recognisable. As you can imagine, the rats in here don't get fed much. I'm going to give you a choice, Claire. We can continue playing and see how long you last or I can end it all now. I promise it won't hurt."  
  
He picks up the sunglasses from the table and puts them back on. "Well?"  
  
"Please, I don't want to die."  
  
"I see..."Let me Live", eh?" he smirks, looking at the words printed on the back of her jacket.  
  
He leans down next to her until his mouth is next to her ear. "I'm sorry, Claire." he whispers. "Not this time." He quickly clamps one hand over her mouth, mainly to keep her from moving rather that screaming, and presses the knife to her throat with her free hand. He slowly draws the knife across her throat leaving a crimson line behind, blood spurting from the severed jugular vein. After a few seconds Claire's struggling begins to stop and her body becomes limp. Finally her eyes glaze over with a vacant look.  
  
Wesker releases his grip on her and pushes her head forward, satisfied that she really is dead. He turns around and throws the bloodstained knife onto the table.  
  
"So how did it feel to hear your sister die, Chris? I hope she's not too...ripe by now. Might want to open the window or something?" he says, laughing at his own sick joke, before pressing 'Stop' on the tape recorder. He removes the tape from the recorder and places it in an envelope marked with Chris' name. He throws it onto Claire's lap as he walks over to the door and opens it.  
  
"See you soon, Chris." he says, as he walks out. 


End file.
